A Cat
by Royya
Summary: Di pagi hari, saat terjadi perubahan pada dirinya, Kano hanya takut mendengar pendapat Seto mengenai dirinya. Warning inside. [SetoKano]


Mentari menyambut hari, menandakan waktu pagi telah datang. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang membuka matanya perlahan akibat sinar matahari yang menyilaukan matanya. Mengambil posisi duduk, ia mengucek mata ngantuknya.

"Uuh... Sudah pagi ya..."

Ia meregangkan tangannya ke atas, kemudian berdiam diri selama beberapa menit. Menunggu nyawanya lengkap, jika ditanya kenapa.

Menggaruk kepalanya, "kurasa aku akan—"

Ia menghentikan gerakannya saat tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang...terasa aneh. Dengan segera, ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mematutkan dirinya di depan kaca kamar mandinya.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati perubahan pada dirinya. Benda yang ada di kepalanya, dan benda panjang ini apa? Ekor?

"HUAAAAAAA!"

.

A Cat

A Kagerou Days Fanfiction

Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days © JIN / Shizen Teki No P  
Story: RoyaChan RoyaKun

Summary: Di pagi hari, saat terjadi perubahan pada dirinya, Kano hanya takut mendengar pendapat Seto mengenai dirinya.

Warning: Yaoi/BL/Shonen-ai, typo, OOC, grammar, bahasa sesuka hati, Neko!Kano, dan lain-lain.

[A/N]: Semoga ini memenuhi standard para pembaca. Daku sudah berusaha keras dalam membuat fict ini sebaik mungkin. Ini hanya fict dari ide yang hanya sepintas berlalu.

Special for SetoKano Day

Enjoy and thank you

.

Oke, jelas ia syok. Mari kita lihat dengan jelas. Perubahan yang terjadi padanya adalah munculnya sepasang telinga kucing di kepala dan sebuah ekor panjang.

Demi Tuhan semesta alam, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ini jelas-jelas adalah sebuah perubahan yang tidak wajar jika dilihat dari segi apapun itu.

Ia pun membeku. Sekarang yang perlu ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya ia menghadapi yang lain. Meski ia sudah bisa tenang menerima ini, ia merasa tak siap dengan reaksi teman-temannya.

Menggunakan kekuatan matanya? Mungkin bisa saja.

.

Saat keluar dari kamarnya, ia tak mendengar suara apapun. Sangat sunyi senyap. Apakah yang lain sedang pergi? Ini sudah hampir jam delapan, jadi kemungkinan iya.

Sepasang iris semerah darah itupun kembali pada warna aslinya. Tidak ada orang, jadi tidak usah menggunakan kekuatannya. Tak akan ada yang tahu. Lagipula mungkin perubahan ini tidak akan lama. Semoga saja...

Maka ia kenakan _hoodie_-nya untuk melutupi telinga kucingnya. Saat memasuki ruang tengah, ia tidak melihat siapapun selain seorang temannya berambut raven berpakaian serba hijau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang anggota nomor 2 Mekakushi Dan, Seto Kousuke.

_"Oh, hanya Seto..."_

Menyadari kehadiran seseorang, ia menyapa, "Hai, Kano! Selamat pagi!"

"Selamat pagi, Seto. Yang lain mana?" tanya Kano sambil melihat sekeliling.

"Kido dan Mary pergi berbelanja. Shintaro-_san_ bersama Konoha-_san_. Yang lainnya aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas kita sendirian disini," jawabnya langsung _to the point_.

"Begitu..."

Kano pun mengambil duduk di sebelah Seto. Suasana canggung dan hening. Seto membaca buku, sedangkan Kano entah ingin melakukan apa. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan tentang perubahannya pada Seto. Tapi sepertinya itu ide yang buruk. Ia takut Seto akan mengejeknya.

"Ada yang salah, Kano?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Seto, Kano menoleh, dan mendapati sepasang iris _hazel_ menatapnya khawatir. Kano mendengus geli, "ah, tidak ada. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Benarkah?"

Seto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kano dan menatap iris caramel itu lekat-lekat—mencoba melihat jika ada kebohongan di mata itu. Yang ditatap sepeti itu menjauhkan wajahnya, berusaha menjaga jarak agar Seto tak tahu tentang perubahannya.

"Kenapa, Shuuya?"

Dipanggil menggunakan nama kecilnya, jantung Kano berdetak kencang. Ditambah dengan nada suara yang sangat dalam itu. Ia takut...

Kano terus menjauh, tak menyadari pinggiran sofa yang akan Kano gunakan sebagai penyangga terlalu licin. Sehingga saat tangannya meraih pinggiran itu, Kano segera terperosok dan jatuh pada permukaan sofa.

"A-aduh!"

"Ah! Kau tak apa, Shuu—ya?" Mata Seto menatap Kano. Terdiam menunjukkan seolah dia terkejut—walau memang demikian.

_Hoodie_ Kano tersibak akibat insiden barusan. Sehingga dengan jelas menampakkan sepasang telinga kucing di kepalanya. Kano sendiri segera menyadarinya dan cepat-cepat menutup kepalanya dengan _hoodie_-nya.

"K-kenapa... Shuuya?"

Kano menundukkan kepalanya, "ja-jangan lihat aku, Seto!"

Dengan perlahan, Seto meraih _hoodie_ Kano dan menariknya ke belakang. Ingin memastikan apa yang ia lihat tadi. Dan memang benar apa yang ia lihat, itu artinya matanya tidak buram.

Seto menyentuh kepala Kano dan mengusap telinga kucing itu pelan. "Bagaimana ini..."

"A-aku tidak tahu. Ini terjadi begitu saja saat aku bagun tidur." Kano menatap sepatunya. Wajahnya memanas, "a-aku tahu ini memalukan d-dan mungkin terlihat menjijikan. T-tapi aku—"

"_Kawaii_..." ucap Seto pelan sambil mengecup pelipis Kano.

"Eh?" Kano menatap Seto terkejut.

Menyentuh pipi Kano, sang raven tersenyum lembut, "kau terlihat sangat manis dengan itu, Shuuya."

Blush!

Wajah Kano langsung merona merah padam. Kalimat yang ia dengar dari Seto sukses membuat darahnya naik ke wajahnya. Demi apapun itu, ini jelas-jelas memalukan.

Memalingkan badannya paksa, Kano menggembungkan pipinya, "a-aku tidak manis, bodoh!"

Dan Seto berani bertaruh dengan wajah _priceless_-nya, Kano terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih manis. Entah fenomena apa yang terjadi pada Kano, Seto tidak menyalahkannya—malahan mungkin ia harus berterima kasih. Ia menyukai Kano yang seperti ini.

Oh, sudahkah aku mengatakan bahwa Seto menyukai Kano? Well... kurasa sekarang kalian sudah tahu.

Oke, lupakan.

Seto pun memeluk Kano dari belakang secara tiba-tiba. Melingkarkan tangannya di dada dan pinggang sang Shuuya protektif. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dan meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu Kano. Terciumlah wewangian sabun mandi beraroma apel.

"O-oi, S-Se-Seto!?" oh, wajah Kano lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

Tangan Seto berpindah, menyentuh pucuk pirang itu dan menggosok-gosoknya gemas. "Kau manis sekali, Shuuya!"

"E-eeeehh!? A-a-aku tidak manis, b-bodoh!"

Seto tak memerdulikan rontah Kano yang minta dilepaskan. Justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Jujur saja, Seto gemas—pake banget—pada Kano yang mirip kucing ini. Sifat, tingkah, dan wujudnya saat ini membuat sang Kousuke ingin meng-uyel si manis Kano.

Cepat-cepat membalikkan badan Kano menghadapnya, sesegera itulah Seto mendaratkan ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah delima itu—membuat Kano bingung harus apa. Biarlah dia ber-ooc-ria sekarang, ia hanya tidak tahan melihat wajah orang tersayangnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

Merasa tidak nyaman, Kano mendorong dada bidang di depannya. Menjauhkan wajah pemilik nama Kousuke darinya. "Oi, Seto! Apa-apaan kau!?"

"Ah! Maafkan aku, Shuuya," Seto terkikik geli, "kau hanya sangat manis."

"A-aku sudah bilang a-aku tidak—"

"Kau manis!"

Kano diam tak membalas—malah memalingkan wajahnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa ia tak sanggup membalas omongan orang. Biasanya dia yang menang jika soal yang seperti ini. Tapi kenapa saat dengan Seto ia tak bisa?

Dan wajah sang Shuuya kembali menghangat saat ia merasakan sebuah kecupan lembut di pipinya. Dilanjutkan dengan ciuman di bibirnya. Rona kembali menghiasi pipi itu lebih terang. Ia tahu Seto menciumnya.

Huwat?

"Aku berharap kau seperti ini seterusnya, Shuuya," ucap Seto kemudian.

Kano memberanikan dirinya menatap Seto—yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh arti, "aku tidak berharap aku seperti ini. Ini memalukan tahu!"

"Tapi aku jadi lebih menyukaimu jika kau seperti ini."

"Aku tidak mau—APA!?" telinga Kano ikut terkena ronanya yang sudah maksimal, tidak jadi mengatakan kalimatnya. Justru ia sedikit syok mendengar perkataan Seto barusan yang mengatakan bahwa ia lebih menyukainya jika wujudnya seperti ini. Kano fokus pada kata 'lebih', yang artinya Seto dari awal memang menyukainya.

Kano tak bisa berfikir. Telinga kucingnya merendah. Ia bingung dibuatnya.

Seto menyadari bahwa Kano kebingungan. Mungkin karena ucapannya barusan. Tapi toh Seto tak berbohong saat mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Kano. Maka ia peluk tubuh itu sekali lagi. Mengeratkan rengkuhannya seakan tak ingin Kano pergi kemana-mana.

"Aku menyukaimu—tidak! Aku lebih dari itu. Aku mencintaimu, Shuuya."

Oke, Kano pusing.

Tapi tak Seto sangka si pirang malah membalas pelukannya, "a-aku memelukmu bu-bukan karena aku ingin a-atau apa. A-aku hanya ingin membalasmu ka-karena kau memelukku."

Respon dari sang Kousuke hanyalah tawa geli. Tak mengira kalau orang tersayangnya ini _tsundere_ sekali. Namun ia menyukai Kano apa adanya.

.

End

.

[A/N] Gak tau dah... Ini satu-satunya fict yang bisa daku ketik hanya dengan 1k words! /tebarbunga /Roy

Ide pertama muncul karena baca doujin di pixiv. Daku ubah sedikit jalan ceritanya biar gak terlalu 'njiplak'. Maaf kalau masih banyak salahnya, atau masih ada typo. Daku paling males mau baca ulang buat nemuin typo. /malaskauRoy

Dan daku ucapkan terima kasih karena udah baca fict ini. Daku kasih peluk ketjup satu-satu sini.. /gakRoy

Sekian,  
RoyaChan's Out~

.

Omake:

Di pagi hari selanjutnya. Wujud Kano telah kembali ke wujud semula. Telinga dan ekor kucingnya hilang dengan sendirinya. Kano sangat lega ternyata perubahannya tidak lama. Tapi malah mengundang kecewa dari pihak lain—Seto.

"Sayang sekali tak bertahan lama," Seto menghela nafas.

"Semaumu saja kau, Seto!"

"Tapi tak apa," pelukan pada tubuh kecil Kano kemudian, "aku suka kau bagaimanapun juga," dan diberi bonus sebuah kecupan.

"O-oi, Seto! Menjauh! Lepaskan aku!"

Di tempatnya, Kido menatap datar ogah-ogahan.

.

Bonus Omake:

Mary membuka kotak obat di kamarnya. Mengangkat botol kecil dari sana dan menatapnya, "ternyata efeknya tak terlalu lama. Itu artinya dosisnya kurang."

Ia mengembalikan botok kecil itu pada tempatnya dan menutup kotak obat itu, kemudian menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melihatnya. _Mission failed!_"

...

True End


End file.
